


Gently Please

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Break Up, Camboys, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Overstimulation, Safewords, Sex Parties, Sex Toys, Subspace, oh boy here we go y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: There are no second chances with this.





	Gently Please

**Author's Note:**

> Yo back at it again 
> 
> Let me see are there any warnings this chapter??? Not that I can think of y'all already know what the fuck is up kyle so lets skip the lengthy intro and jump into the chapter!

Jisung wakes up again groggily, he runs his fingers over Minho’s chest humming quietly feeling the comfort of his dom holding him. 

“Your phone has been ringing non stop for the last hour.” Hyunjin murmurs across from him. Sungie sits up and stretches crawling to the end of Min’s bed. 

“What’re you doing?” Minho mumbles waking up slowly, he grabs for Sungie wanting his kitten back curled up next to him. 

“Getting my phone.” Jisung sits back on Min’s lap, straddling him, Jin sits up too and hugs him kissing along his neck. Sungie hums while cuddling him back, he pulls Hyunjin onto Minho too and pushes him flat. 

“Hey!” He yelps being at the perfect angle to be fucked into at the moment. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like being pushed around.” Min teases and pecks his lips. When they break apart he watches Jisung listening to his voice mails and read texts. 

“What did that asshole say?” Just the thought of Chan is making his blood boil. 

“He wants to talk, apologize, make sure I’m okay. Normal shit.” Jisung sits back with a sigh feeling Min’s member against him. He doesn’t want to think about any of this honestly, what he wants is for his brains to get fucked out until he can’t move. 

He wants to cum until he can’t anymore and be overstimulated until he can’t feel his dick. 

“Can we stream?” He asks while sliding his fingers up Hyunjin’s entrance making him shiver. 

“Not with Jin.” 

“Wait, Hold on, you’re actually Camboys?” Hyunjin asks in awe. 

“I thought you figured that out dummy.” Jisung teases him a little more. 

“I just thought you guys were sub and dom I didn’t think you  _ actually  _ streamed.” 

“Hmm, we do and it’s fun.” Minho tilts his face and kisses him. Jin moans softly especially when Sungie leans down and licks his hole. 

“Why can’t I be apart of it?” He pouts. 

“Because baby boy, you don’t know the rules.” Min pecks his lips. 

“I can learn!” Jisung giggles at his enthusiasm, pulling him up back up to straddle Minho with him. 

“There’s no talking, and if you do nothing above a whisper. Your face has to be covered and no using real names. I don’t think you have the control yet for stream play Jinnie.” Jisung murmurs into his ear. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He narrows his eyes. 

“It means you’re a baby that can’t take a lot of stimulation.” 

“Am not!” 

“So you think you can handle what I did to Sungie earlier baby?” Minho raises his brows, already knowing the answer to that question. 

“Y-yes.” 

“You couldn’t handle my little bullet vibrator.” Jisung bites his ear. 

“Could too! At least I didn’t cum after two seconds of getting fucked.” Hyunjin shoots back. 

Min smirks, amused by the two of them arguing over this. It’s cute how Sungie likes to control Jin a little, but Minho knows deep down that once Hyunjin figures out Jisung’s ticks he’ll have him a mess too. 

“I only did because there was a vibrator on my prostate and one on my dick and Min’s dick in me!” He pouts back. 

“Baby,” 

“Pussy.” 

“Whore.” 

“Slut puppy.” Hyunjin then tackles Jisung making the younger squeal out, Minho laughs watching them play fight. 

“I could wreck you and you know it.” Hyunjin whispers while pinning his arms down. 

Jisung squirms, “I’m not your Bitch.” 

“I’ll make you mine.” Their lips smash together aggressively. 

Min hums watching them he sees how Jisung is struggling under him trying to flip them over, Hyunjin is smirking against his mouth. Clearly enjoying the fight Sungie is putting up. 

He wraps his arm around Jin’s waist and pins him down with ease. Jisung pops up going to attack Hyunjin now but Minho sends him one look and he bows his head. 

“You two need to learn to play nice.” He says lifting both their chins. 

“Sungie’s mean.” Jin pouts. 

“Am not.” Jisung holds back from sticking his tongue out at him. 

Minho grabs his sub’s throat pulling him closer. Sungie melts his arms going around his neck instantly. 

“I’ll be a good boy.” He whispers. 

“I know you will Kitten.” He smirks releasing his grip, it wasn’t very tight to begin with. Jisung leans up to his ear and whispers something that Hyunjin can’t hear. 

“Brat.” Min smiles down at him, “your brat.” He giggles and kisses him. 

Jin is again reminded that Minho and Jisung have a much deeper relationship than he and Min have ever had. The love in their eyes when they look at each other is so obvious. Especially in times like this, where Jisung has just captivated Minho completely. 

Hyunjin is snapped from his thoughts as he gets yanked over, Minho taking his face in his hands to kiss him. 

“What are you sulking about baby?” He asks holding onto him fully now. Sungie looks on, his fingers sliding into Jin’s hair to give a slight tug. 

“Mm not sulking.” 

“No? Then what’s this pout?” Min kisses him again, and again until he’s smiling and laughing softly. 

“You’re cute.” He murmurs against his lips. 

“Kiss me.” Jisung turns Jin’s head and locks their lips, is slow and soft and sweet. Unlike their normal aggressive kisses. 

“You're a pain in my ass but I like you Jin, if I didn’t  _ this  _ wouldn’t be happening right now.” He says against his lips. 

“If we didn’t think we all had some kind of feelings for each other, you wouldn’t be sleeping in Min’s bed with us. Or kissing me for that matter. So don’t pout and think we’re messing with you. Because for once we aren’t I promise.” Jisung’s words are sincere but stern, their eyes locked. 

Hyunjin kisses him again, “promise?” He whispers to both of them. 

“Promise.” All three of them lock pinkies and lean in to kiss each other too. 

*

“Hold on, Seungmin,  _ my  _ Seungmin was at a party where people were doing coke!?” Jeongin partially shrieks. 

“Your Seungmin?” Jisung raises his brows thank god Felix has the day off or he would have most certainly been mad about that comment. 

“Focus on my question.” Innie blushes his face going the same color of his pinky blonde hair. 

“Yeah, although I doubt he knew what was going on.” Jisung leans on the counter eating some french fries. 

“What the fuck, I  _ knew  _ Changbin was bad news I fucking knew it. Was he doing it too? Did Minnie know?” 

Sungie stares at his friend, “Jeongin, do I have to remind you, you have a loving boyfriend?” 

“No of course not I’m just, I’m always gonna care about him. Even if we’re not together, and he’s been through too much in his life to get wrapped up in shit like that.” Jeongin runs his hands through his hair the two of them on their break at the moment. 

“I get it I’m just making sure you’re not having thoughts about sleeping together again.” 

“It was an accident!” Jeongin whines, “I’m not judging,” Jisung drinks from his cup. He’s the last one to judge people on cheating, it happens. You can’t expect people to stay loyal to one person and one person only for their whole lives. 

You can love that person like he loves Min and have a relationship with them, but that’s why they don’t date. At the end of the day they know both of them would cheat on each other. So comprise. 

“I wouldn’t do that to Lix, I love him, a lot. Last time with Seungmin was literally because we were drunk and angry with each other.” 

“Angry sex is the best.” Jisung mutters. 

“Like you would know.” 

“Hyunjin fucked me so I would.” Jeongin chokes on his burger. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” 

“Hyunjin, fucked, me.” 

The younger stares at him with wide eyes, “does Minho know?” 

“Yeah,” 

“You guys are fucking wild.” 

“It wasn’t planned, just happened.” 

“Does Chan?” 

“Nope and I don’t care if he finds out, he’s a nasty coke sniffing Bitch.” Jisung’s words are harsh but he feels completely betrayed about Chan’s drug use. 

Jisung specially puts on his innocent boy act to stay away from drugs. 

Sungie wouldn’t give a fuck if he found out Chan was cheating with five other guys or some other thing. But drugs, that’s his line and he doesn’t cross it ever. 

“Jeez, you lost your virginity and fucked your best friend’s boyfriend in like a matter of two weeks. My ass is shaking.” Innie laughs. “Is it bad that I don’t think it’s that fucked up?” He then whispers. 

“No, I don’t think that it is either. And if I don’t think it is and you don’t either than that’s all that matters.” Jisung eats his fries more. 

“Do you don’t think Seungmin knew about what was going on? Do you think Changbin did?” 

“No honestly, at least not Seungmin. It was weird like there were two different parties going at once. In the first part of the place it was normal, that’s where I was for most of the night. I was with Bin and Minnie for almost the whole time. Then Chan brought me into what he called the  _ VIP  _ section and it was like a sex party. There were girls and guys all half dressed and they had like pet play shit on. And don’t get me wrong I wasn’t judging but I also wasn’t expecting it.” Jisung explains. 

“So Minnie wasn’t involved?” 

“No, I didn’t see him or Changbin in that part of the house all night. Changbin might have known about it but he wasn’t part and didn’t bring Seungmin.” 

“Why do you say he knew about it?” 

“Because when I was at their studio Bin walked in and stopped talking about the party when he saw me. I don’t think he knew about the drugs but he probably knew about the  _ other  _ side of the party.” 

Jeongin hums, “I swear if he gets Seungmin involved in drugs again.” 

“Seungmin wouldn’t do that Innie,” Jisung sighs heavily. 

“You know best that addicts can be clean for years and go back in a matter of seconds. He should be far away from shit like that.” The younger leans back and rubs his face. 

“Why don’t you talk to him then?” 

“Yeah no, we can barely even be in the same room now since we fucked. Sung we woke up the next morning and, it was like we were still together. We just fell back into place, it was awful…” He trails off. 

“Why was that awful?” Jisung sets his chin on his hand now, looking at his best friend. 

“Because we're bad for each other! We both know it, his parents hate me and I hate them, we have trust issues. We were fucked up Sungie.” 

“But you guys love each other.” 

“Love isn’t enough sometimes, not when you’re ripping each other apart in every other aspect.” 

Jisung is quiet, “how bad was it then? You say you were ripping each other apart, I’m pretty sure you were the one that put Seungmin’s pieces back together Innie.” 

“That’s the point, he, was too dependent on me. He didn’t think he could stay clean without me around, I knew he could, I still do. We broke up because we would argue all the time, I told him he needed to be able to function without me. And he, got really mad about that, said that he didn’t need me to survive. It just turned into a screaming match. That’s why we can barely talk to each other now, he’s still mad at me for accusing him of being dependent, he’s mad that I called him out on being clingy and is trying to prove his point by fucking with Changbin right in front of me.” The blonde goes on a rant, angrily drinking his soda afterwards. 

“The night we fucked, we were yelling at each other again, he pushed me and then I pinned him to the wall and it just went from there. The next morning we woke up and he was curled up on my chest clinging to me, and I was holding him back just as tight. We even kissed each other good morning, but then after a few seconds of, just looking at each other it both hit us that we should not have been in bed together. And that just turned into another screaming match...moral of the story, I can’t go talk to him because he’ll just get mad at me.” 

Jisung nods finishing off his food, “damn,” is all he says. 

“If I say anything he’ll just tell me to mind my business and say how he’s ‘not my problem anymore’.” Jeongin mimics Seungmin’s voice and rolls his eyes. 

Sungie hums, “I don’t know dude, Changbin cares about him, I know that much. I don’t know if he knows about Min’s past but if he does I’m sure he wouldn’t get him involved.” 

“I hope so.” 

As they’re talking they hear commotion out in the front, Jeongin peaks through the window that you can see out of from the break room. 

“Are you kidding.” He groans seeing the large group of Sunday regulars come in. They’re later today. 

“What?” Jisung looks too, “I’m not waiting on them.” 

“Why are they still with him?” 

“He probably didn’t tell them.” Sungie clenches his jaw, Chan has some nerve showing up to his fucking job one day after everything happened. 

“It’s a good thing I love you bro.” Jeongin sighs and grabs his apron. 

“Just stay back here till they’re gone, or take my section so they aren’t near you and can’t see you.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Jeongin pushes out of the break room first, going to wash his hands before he does anything else. 

He grabs his order pad and takes in a breath, game on boys. Nobody messes with his friend. 

“You're seriously gonna show up at his work?” He says as a greeting, all of their heads snap up. 

“Where’s Sungie?” Chan asks his eyes shifting to the side looking for the older boy. 

“Not working, nice try coming to see him though.” 

The looks from the others he’s getting are confusion and Seungmin is looking at him with murderous intent through his glasses. But it’s his murderous look that only Jeongin would recognize. 

“Why are you being so rude?” Changbin asks eyebrows raised. 

“Of course You didn’t tell them,” Innie laughs, shaking his head at all of this. 

“Jeongin,” Seungmin says irritably. 

“He does coke, Jisung saw him snort it at the party last night, just so you know hun.” The blonde slides his finger under his exes chin and gives him a wink walking away from them. 

“I’m sorry what the fuck did he just say?” Seungmin snaps, Innie hears his voice. 

“He’s lying.” 

“He would  _ not  _ lie about that.” 

“Damn right I wouldn’t.” Jeongin mutters under his breath going to wait on other tables now. 

He hears them all talking and Chan trying to reassure them. Apparently it works because they don’t get up and leave, someone else waits on them since Jeongin clearly isn’t. 

About an hour later they’re leaving and Innie feels his phone go off. 

**Seungmin: we need to talk, text me when you get out of work**

He shakes his head and tells Lix quickly. 

_ ‘Babe I have to talk to Seungmin when I get out of work about Chan actually being a nasty Bitch so that’s why I won’t be over at my normal time’  _

He sends quickly. 

**❤️Lixie❤️: Okay honey just text me when you’re coming over **

**❤️Lixie❤️: Is everything okay with him? He didn’t relapse or anything?**

Felix has a fucking heart of gold, nothing about how Seungmin is his ex, only asking if he’s okay. 

_ ‘Yeah I think he’s fine, I think he just wants real answers since Chan is still trying to lie’  _

❤️ **Lixie❤️: that little Bitch, that’s okay though babe do what you need to. I love you!!!!**

_ ‘I love you too baby’  _

*

Once out of work Jeongin heads to his apartment texting Seungmin that he’s home, the older boy is there in only about twenty minutes. He opens the door for him and they lock eyes. 

“Chan says he doesn’t do coke.” He says evenly. 

“Did you out right admit to it?” He shoots back. 

Seungmin blushes, “he doesn’t look like an addict at all.” He whispers now. 

“Maybe he’s not, but it doesn’t change the fact he likes the smell of little white lines.” Jeongin crosses his arms over his chest. The elder looks flustered. 

“How are you sure?” 

“Jisung saw him, and after his dealer’s friends tried to  _ rape  _ him when they thought he’d tell.” Seungmin’s mouth falls open. 

“What the fuck.” He groans and sits on the couch hands in his hair. 

“Do you think Changbin knew about it?” 

“No! Stay out of of Jeongin.” He snaps. 

“I was just asking.” He mutters rolling his eyes. 

“You never just ask, you pry and poke around it’s not your business.” 

“It’s my business if it’s something that threatens your recovery asshat, so excuse me for worrying about you for two seconds!” 

“You lost that privilege to worry about me.” 

“Fine you wanna play that game then fuck off, forget I said anything. Go to another one of those parties and have a good time.” Jeongin grits his teeth this was a horrible idea. 

“Fuck you, you can’t say you worry about me one minute and then the next act like you don’t know me!” Seungmin stands up hands clenched. 

“I act like that because every time I see you you’re wrapped around your little boyfriend like a couple of twizler ropes! I don’t shove Lix in your face you should have the decency to do the same for me.” 

The elder glares at him, “I don’t shove him in your face.” 

Innie rolls his eyes, “do you have anymore questions because I’m tired of fighting with you for the hundredth time.” 

“We never fought like this before you tried to Doctor Phil me Jeongin.” 

“I didn’t Doctor Phil you! The fact that you still can’t see how dependent we were on each other shows that is being broken up is what’s for the best. I love you, I’m always gonna love you, but when we’re together we can’t function without the other and that’s toxic. You know that.” Jeongin looks at his ex sadly. 

Seungmin just stares, “Don’t tell me that shit, I’m, I’m trying to move on from you...you can’t say that you love me and then expect me to go back to Changbin like you didn’t say anything.” His voice breaks slightly. 

“I have never lied to you, saying I don’t would be a lie. But love isn’t enough Min, we need to be healthy and what we were wasn’t healthy.” Jeongin hates this, he does not need these thoughts and emotions when he’s happily with Felix. Talking with Seungmin like this is opening up a whole other can of worms that he doesn’t want to think about. 

“ _ I  _ wasn’t, just say it. Don’t you think I know how much I depended on you? H-how much I st-still do? Not to make you feel bad but when you left I relapsed  _ badly.  _ Seeing you with him makes my skin crawl, knowing you’re in love with someone else so easily keeps me awake  _ every  _ fucking night.” His tears fall now, Innie takes a few steps and despite his better judgement wraps the older boy in his arms, hugging him as tightly as humanly possible. 

“Shh, you’re okay Minnie.” He whispers hand in his hair holding him close. 

Seungmin trembled as he buries his face into his neck, “I miss you  _ so  _ fucking much, and I know you don’t give a fuck and want me to move and I’m trying...I r-really am.” He whimpers. Jeongin sighs and picks him up, curling his legs around his waist, they fall back into the couch. 

“Look at me,” He whispers taking his face in his hands. Innie takes his glasses off and sets the round frames on the cushion. 

“You are so fucking strong Seungmin, you do not need me so you won’t relapse, you control you Minnie. I give a fuck, god I care so much about you it terrifies me, but in order for you to grow, for you to learn what it’s like to be on your own and pick yourself up on your own we  _ can’t  _ be together. Don’t think for a second I don’t miss you and I don’t think about us everyday because I do. But for me to stay with you is selfish. I love you, I really fucking do babe, and it kills me to see with you with him but he is better for you than me.” Their foreheads are pressed together now, Seungmin clinging to him for dear life, his hands covering Jeongin’s cupping his face. 

“I love you too,” He whispers, “I know I don’t need you to survive but I,  _ want  _ you. And I know I shouldn’t say that but I need to get it off my chest.” They press closer together, their lips not touching but they’re breathing each other’s air. Seungmin’s hands sliding down to grab at Innie’s shirt collar. 

“Don’t say that…” Jeongin mutters his fingers tracing his soft skin, the pads gliding over the pretty mole on his cheek. 

“It’s true.” The air between them shifts just as Seungmin’s hips do, his knees hitting the couch cushions so he’s straddling the younger now. 

Their eyes lock at the sudden position, Jeongin reaches up and slides his hand into his hair, pulling gently. A little whine comes out of the elder boy his eyes closed lower lip between his teeth. 

“This is not what we were supposed to be talking about.” The blonde whispers. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Seungmin locks their lips, both sigh into it, the familiarity of each other setting in. 

It’s slow but filled with obvious lust for each other both boys craving each other badly after all. 

Jeongin pulls him closer but a second later realizes they shouldn’t be doing this. 

“We can’t do this Minnie, it’s not right. I’m not cheating on Felix he doesn’t deserve that.” Their mouths break apart. 

“I know we shouldn’t.” Seungmin sets his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for telling me about Chan.” The older boy then gets up grabbing his glasses. Jeongin stares at him, his face bright red, he grabs his exes hand before he walks away. 

“We’re not together but I’m still there for you Minnie, I know it’s hard, but-“ Seungmin grabs his face and kisses him again, Jeongin’s back hitting the wall. 

Innie wraps his arms around his waist, one hand sliding into his back pocket. Their lips lock, tongues sliding together slowly. Seungmin threads his fingers into his hair tugging softly. 

“I can’t do this if we’re not together, I want you, I love you. But I can’t stand around and watch you love someone else, I care about Changbin but he’s  _ not  _ you.” Seungmin pulls away, wiping his eyes. 

“I want you in my life still.” Jeongin whispers. 

“You don’t get both Innie, I’m either your boyfriend or I’m nothing I can’t pretend I don’t love you-“ 

“I love you too.” Jeongin takes his face in his hands, “if you don’t want me around then I won’t be, but whenever you need me you can call me. I will never leave you high and dry.” He presses a kiss to his forehead, Seungmin bites his lower lip and hugs him again. 

He then leaves out the door, Jeongin standing there in shock and awe. 

What the fuck just happened?

*

“Sungie that you?” Minho calls from deeper in the house. 

“Yeah,” Jisung kicks his shoes off and falls onto the couch, his hands sliding up into his hair. All the stress from the day hitting him at once. 

Min walks down the hall toothbrush in his mouth, “You okay kitten?” He asks coming to his side. 

“Rough day.” He mutters curling into a ball. 

Minho hums and runs his fingers through Jisung’s hair, “what happened?” The younger just wraps around his lap, nuzzling into his thighs. 

“Chan showed up at work, Innie took care of him but it just annoyed me so much that he thought he could show up. And he told them it was a lie pretty much that I made it up.” His voice is semi muffled. 

Min doesn’t say anything just clenches his fist in Jisung’s shirt. 

The younger rolls over, “I love you.” He says quietly. 

“I love you too, he’s going to die.” 

“No, we’re going to ignore him, he doesn’t matter babe.” Minho gets up to finish brushing his teeth. When he comes back out he’s dressed for work. 

“Hyunjin is gonna come over to be with you.” He pecks his lips crouching down to see Jisung’s eyes. 

“Baby, are we like a thing with Jin now?” 

“Do you wanna be?” Jisung sits up and takes Min’s hands, “I want to be with you, like, actually. This shit with Chan really kind of put that into perspective. I like Hyunjin, he’s hot and fun to mess around with but I don’t love him. I wouldn’t mind, the three of us being something.” Jisung bites his lower lip, eyes looking down. 

Minho takes his face in his hands and kisses him, “I love you, so  _ fucking  _ much I’ve been waiting for you to cut things off with him babe.” He picks him up, the younger’s arms curling around his neck tightly. Sungie squeaks getting tackled to the couch. 

“Minnie…” Jisung whispers against his frantically kissing lips. 

“Hmm?” Minho takes the younger’s shirt off, hands sliding up his toned chest. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Yes.” Min picks him up, kissing all over his face pinning him to the couch. 

“God I love you so much kitten.” 

“I love you too...don’t you have work baby?” Jisung bites his lower lip, his hands contradicting his words as he pushes them into Minho’s scrubs. 

“Yeah…” Min giggles and takes Sungie’s pants off in one tug. His mouth trails down his body, biting along his tan skin. 

“Then we pro-fuck baby,” Jisung trails off eyes shutting as Minho wraps his lips around him, hand working to get him fully hard as he sucks on his tip hard. 

“I know we can get you to cum pretty quickly kitten.” He smirks while licking his head firmly. 

“Sirrrr-“ He whines as Minho sucks him into his mouth completely. And as said Min works him up completely. 

Using the spit and precum dripping from his mouth to push two fingers into him too. Jisung grips the couch, rocking back on his digits biting his lip. 

He moans head thrown back in bliss as Min uses his other hand to stroke him quickly. 

“Don’t go to work.” He whispers hand in his now  _ boyfriend’s _ hair. 

“Naughty boy.” Minho smirks, he takes his fingers out and moves completely, Jisung getting on his hands and knees mouth open and waiting. 

Min slips past his lips and groans as he swallows around him with ease, bobbing his head slowly. 

“Hmmm, that’s enough kitten.” He forces him off and makes Jisung turn around spitting down onto his entrance. Minho strokes himself a few more times and then presses his tip into him. 

“Oh fuck-“ Sungie hisses forehead pressing to the arm of the couch. Minho grabs his hips firmly going slow at first, rocking into his kitten at an easy pace. 

Jisung moans loud, crying into the cushions, he whinier than usual right now. Min grabs his phone and starts a video pounding into his sub now. The younger rolling his hips back to meet his thrusts. 

“M-more Sir, fuck please.” He cries not knowing there’s a video going on. 

Minho grips his hip and pulls out almost all the way only to push back in aggressively. He leans forward and sets his phone on the arm in front of Jisung. 

Sungie giggles and sticks his tongue out at the camera only to have a moan make his mouth fall open and eyes roll back as Minho now fucks him with both hands. 

Jisung arches his back practically drooling at this point, he hears the front door open and whips his head around to see Hyunjin standing in awe. 

Min shifts his hips and hits Sungie’s prostate dead on causing him to all but scream. His arms give out for a second, Hyunjin comes over and wraps his arm around his chest. Ignoring the phone he sits down blocking the view, sliding under Jisung. 

“Do-not, put your dick in...me too.” He hisses seeing Jin undoing his belt. 

“Hmm, open your mouth naughty kitten.” He whispers. 

“I’ll bite you.” Jisung bares his teeth, Min laughs above them, “play nice will you?” He fucks into Jisung’s sweet spot again and the younger boy goes head first into Hyunjin’s chest. 

Sungie’s moans are muffled now by the two younger aggressively kissing each other. Min not letting up in the slightest. He reaches down and starts stroking him fast wanting him to get cum on Jin’s fancy black shirt. 

“M-Min…” Jisung whimpers his name, stuffing his face into Hyunjin’s neck. The boy on the bottom reaches around him and grabs his ass, spreading him apart more. 

“Fuck,” Sungie bites Jin, hips starting to twitch uncontrollably. 

“Hmm gonna cum sir please.” He whispers nails scraping at Hyunjin’s clothed chest. 

Minho strokes him fast and he clenches up around him, coming hard onto Hyunjin. Sungie moans crying softly as Min continues to torture him. He hides his face in Hyunjin’s neck locking their fingers. 

Jin hums and locks eyes with Minho above him, the older boy leans down, squishing Jisung between them. Their lips locking tongues pressing together slowly. 

“Hmmm,” Min hums, he pulls out of Sungie making him whine. Pulling away slightly and picks Jisung’s legs up so he’s straddling Hyunjin now. Hands going down to pull Jin from his jeans. 

“Cute,” He smirks seeing the pretty plug inside of Hyunjin. 

He moves Jisung again and lines his kitten up to Jin’s entrance. Leftover lube on Hyunjin still being just enough. 

Sungie squirms he's never been inside anyone before, let alone when he’s over sensitive. 

Jin moans head falling back, Jisung bites his lip whimpering, he doesn’t know how he feels right now. Minho pushes back into him causing him to thrust into Hyunjin too. 

“Ah-“ Sungie grips the couch. 

“Fuck…” Jin wiggles his hips back, “You’re only half hard.” He whispers while rolling his eyes. 

“I just came.” Jisung grits his teeth at him, Minho shoves into him again causing him to shriek. 

“Yellow!” He yelps, Min stops moving instantly, making Jin stop too. 

“What’s wrong kitten?” He whispers rubbing his sides lovingly. 

Jisung blushes moving his hips back to pull out of Hyunjin. “N-never been inside anyone before…” he hides his face in his hands sitting up on his knees now. 

“Aw baby!” Minho pulls out of him and wraps him in his arms, Hyunjin sits up too and kisses all over his face. 

“I didn’t mean to be mean Sungie I’m sorry.” He murmurs while brushing his hair behind the younger’s ears. 

“I didn’t know you’ve never been in anyone kitten, I wouldn’t have done that like this.” Min holds him in his lap, Jin sitting between Jisung and Minho’s legs holding Sungie’s hands now. 

“Why would a subby baby like me fuck anyone?” Jisung pouts at his dom. Minho laughs softly, “I don’t know, you might not have always been my subby baby.” He kisses along his neck. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Hyunjin leans forward and kisses his lips, Jisung curls up around both of them, his cheeks bright red. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” Sungie mutters he literally is mortified. He almost never uses safe words. 

“Sungie it’s okay.” Min hugs him tightly, Hyunjin lifts his chin their eyes locking. He kisses him gently. 

“We’ll make sure your top virginity is taken properly kitten.” He murmurs against his lips, jisung hums softly, his arms around Jin’s neck. The older boy picks him up and pulls him into his lap now, letting him sink down on him instead. Minho hums watching his two boys kissing almost lovingly for once. 

Sungie sighs against him moving against Jin his fingers in his hair. Hyunjin runs his hands along his body, kissing him slowly, Jisung moans quietly rolling his hips down his fingers threaded tightly into his hair. 

Min moves forward and runs his fingers up Sungie’s back. 

“Pretty babies.” He murmurs rubbing the youngest’s hips, he starts to guide him on Jin too, only to shift Hyunjin and lift his legs to his shoulders, pushing himself into him. 

Jin moans against Jisung’s mouth, “is this just gonna be our go to position now?” Sungie giggles getting up on his knees more for better leverage. 

Minho laughs softly and tugs his hips back, biting down on Jisung’s shoulder. He rocks forward, hand firmly on Hyunjin’s hip, he starts to pick up his pace Jin getting whiny. 

The eldest sees his phone and grabs it, filming the two of them, Jisung moans his forehead going to Jin’s shoulder fucking himself down hard. 

Minho stops the video and goes to snapchat, “Hmm, you don’t have any boyfriends that could find out who you are anymore kitten.” Min smirks biting at his ear now. 

“Y-Yeah…” He watches as Minho reaches around him, grabbing his chin with his other hand. Turning the video on he kisses Jisung aggressively, letting their faces show. Sungie giggles and sticks his tongue out, letting Min bite at his lips and kiss all over him. 

He slides his fingers into his hair, biting down on his lower lip. Minho hums and pulls away looking at the camera directly, he shifts into Jin more which makes him buck up into Sungie. Both boys whining. 

Jisung rolls his eyes back, pressing his back to his dom’s chest now. Not caring in the slightest that his whole face is out. 

Of course if they still want to they can with hearts, but Sungie  _ doesn’t  _ want to. He has no fear right now. No Chan to find out, and that’s always the fear. 

Things like safety and what not are important too, but the main reason they keep themselves covered is so their  _ boyfriend  _ don’t find out. But that isn’t a worry anymore. 

Sungie makes Jin cover his face with his hands and takes Minho’s phone, flipping the camera to face him. 

Hyunjin moans loud as Min starts to really pound into him. His hand covering the top half of his face, pretty plump lips showing. Jisung sets a hand on his stomach and bounces himself harder. 

Minho watches over his shoulder, seeing him post the videos to their story. Faces out and all. 

“Naughty boy.” Min whispers in his ear. 

Jisung giggles and turns the camera back to them, Minho kissing along his neck now. 

Hyunjin smirks and grabs Sungie’s cock, stroking him quickly again. It makes him arch his back. 

“Ah!” He shuts his eyes almost dropping the phone. 

“Fuck-“ Hyunjin hisses when Min lifts his leg and hits his prostate, keeping him in that position firmly. 

“Pl-please…” Jisung whimpers clenching around Jin, he actually cums first bucking hard inside of the younger. Minho reaches around and starts jerking Jisung again, picking up where Hyunjin left off. 

“D-Daddy please,” he cries scratching down Jin’s chest. Minho smirks and fucks into him like he’s fucking Jisung. Both boys whining Sungie cums again, falling forward onto Hyunjin. 

Min bucks and cums into Jin, groaning into Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Fuck,” he whispers looking at the camera still filming. Sungie hums and sits up, turning his face to kiss Minho again. 

Hyunjin whines being extremely over sensitive at the moment. Jisung posts the video and then pulls off of Jin, groaning as he feels his cum leak out of him. 

“Hmm, pretty.” Min smiles seeing Sungie leaning forward, his hole stretched and covered in release. 

“Hmm Sleepy.” Jisung mumbles, Minho pulls out of Hyunjin making him whine. 

“Don’t go to work.” The youngest adds softly. 

“You can’t go to work now daddy.” Hyunjin pouts. Min shakes his head at their words, he pushes the plug back inside Jin and then makes his fingers go on Sungie. 

“Don’t move.” He says sternly. 

Jisung just sighs and nuzzles into Hyunjin, fingers tracing shapes to his chest. 

“Don’t you guys normally cover your faces?”

“Yeah, but I’m not dating Chan now so it doesn’t matter. Part of me hopes there’s some off chance he sees somehow. I’m so angry with him.” Jisung mutters. 

“I mean, I get it’s drugs, and you’re not cool with them, but you do cheat on him you can’t be that mad.” Jisung sits up angrily. 

“I wouldn’t give a fuck if he was cheating, literally anything else. He could he fucking fifteen other guys and I wouldn’t be bothered. But my line is crossed when it comes to drugs, I act the way I do so I don’t get involved with them. And I might not love Chan, but he  _ told  _ me he loved me, and I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t bring the person I supposedly love into a fetish sex and drug party.” Sungie snaps. 

Hyunjin realizes that he clearly crossed a line, Minho comes back out, “Hey, why are you two arguing?” He asks removing Jin’s fingers from Sungie. 

“No I don’t want it.” Jisung pushes Minho’s hand away with the plug to try and keep Hyunjin’s release in him. 

The younger gets off the couch and goes into the bathroom, turning the shower on. 

“What happened?” Min looks at Hyunjin sternly. 

“All I said was that I understand he doesn’t like drugs but he shouldn’t be that mad at Chan when he cheats on him anyway. I didn’t mean it as an excuse. I just don’t really understand why he’s so upset or betrayed when he doesn’t seem like he actually gives a fuck about Chan.” Jin sighs. 

Minho rubs his face, “Yeah I know what you mean Jin, just, don’t talk to him about it. I know it’s hard to understand babe but Sung’s been through a lot, and drugs really get to him.” 

Hyunjin nods, Min presses a kiss to his forehead, “I’m gonna go wash up and talk to him then I have to go to work.” 

Minho walks into the bathroom, “kitten,” He says softly. Jisung is in the shower already, Min strips quickly. 

“Hey,” he steps in with his baby, “babyboy,” his arms wrap around him tightly. 

“He really annoys me sometimes.” Sungie mutters whole wiping his eyes. 

“I know baby, he doesn’t know everything though.” Min kisses his cheek, thumbs rubbing his hip bones. 

“Yeah I know but I’m still annoyed, he doesn’t know so he shouldn’t say anything about it.” Jisung turns to face him. 

“Kitten he doesn’t know why you’re upset, and he doesn’t even know the extent of why you’re so against drugs. And I’m not trying to make excuses for anything because you have every right to be angry babyboy, and I seriously want to kill Chan but that’s besides the point. Hyunjin doesn’t know your past babe.” Min lifts his chin and pecks his lips. 

“And I’m not saying tell him because I know you’re not comfortable with it, but don’t be too angry with him. He doesn’t know the backstory.” 

“I told him my mom is.” 

“Okay, but he doesn’t know about you.” They lock eyes. 

Sungie looks to the shower floor, “he doesn’t need to, nobody but you needs to know.” 

Minho runs his fingers through his hair, “nothing about addiction that makes you weak, you are so incredibly strong kitten. You have been clean for so long, there is nothing to be ashamed about.” 

“Yes there is, there is because I’m no better than her.” 

“Baby, look at me. You are not her, you are clean, you do not depend on coke and painkillers to get you through the day. You used because you were forced to, you’re not an addict, you’re not a junkie. You are strong and healthy, you are  _ nothing  _ like her.” Minho’s voice is stern, Jisung whimpers and hides his face in his chest. 

“I feel gross.” He whispers. 

“You’re not gross, just breathe kitten, I know it’s a lot right now.” Min rubs his back holding him close. 

He knows all of this is just getting brought up because of the Chan thing. 

Jisung hasn’t touched drugs since he moved out of his mother’s house. She used to force him to go on benders with her, getting them both hooked. 

When Sungie told Min about how he used to use he was shocked. Jisung doesn’t give off any signs of withdrawal and never has. Minho knows that he used his sugar daddy money for rehab day programs when he was a minor still. 

He’s been clean since he was sixteen, he’s now twenty one. 

“I’m gonna call out of work, you need cuddles.” Min murmurs in his ear. 

“Don’t do that babe.” 

“Too bad.” Minho scoops him up making him squeal, and wrap around him. 

“Babe you’re gonna lose your job.” 

“Shush no I’m not.” The elder wraps him in his fluffy robe. 

“Now I want you to go to Jin and kiss and make up please.” He murmurs. Jisung sighs but waddles out to the living room where Hyunjin is laying on the couch still naked. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Sungie mumbles, and crawls up the couch and lands between Jin’s legs. 

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have said anything when I don’t know everything.” Jin hugs him, the two wrapping around each other. 

Minho comes out dressed in sweatpants and a t shirt he has two pairs of soft briefs and sweaters for the younger boys. 

Once dressed Jisung shoves himself between Min and Jin, actually cuddling up to Hyunjin’s chest. Kissing his cheek gently. Minho rubs his legs as they put on movies to watch. 

Jisung falls asleep quickly, hugging Hyunjin tightly. 

“Do you want me to order food babe?” Min asks a little while later. 

“Yes please I’m starving.” Jin has his fingers in Sungie’s hair. Pressing soft kisses to his forehead and rubbing his back with his free hand. 

Minho kisses both their foreheads and goes to order food. Once it comes he goes to the door with the money, looking down in his wallet as he opens it. 

“I want to talk to Jisung.” Min’s head snaps up at the sound of Chan’s voice. 

“I don’t think so.” He pushes his wallet into his pocket and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“He’s avoiding me we need to talk.” 

“He is not talking to you, he doesn’t want to.” Minho says sternly. 

“He doesn’t want to or  _ you  _ won’t let him?” Chan practically growls. 

“He doesn’t want to, I don’t dictate what he does.” 

“Just let me talk to him, this was a misunderstanding.” 

“How is him walking in on you snorting coke and then your  _ friends  _ trying to rape him a misunderstanding?” Minho steps forward his anger hitting him hard. 

“They weren’t going rape him, god you make it sound so much worse than it was!” Chan grabs at his hair walking away a little. 

“What the fuck were they going to do then? Pinning him against the wall? Saying shit like his daddy brought him their for a reason? He needs to learn to play nice? What the fuck is that? You’re a piece of shit and you do not deserve Jisung at all.” Minho snaps his hands clenching together. 

“I didn’t know that shit was going to happen, they were all drunk and high. He wasn’t supposed to know about the drugs, he wasn’t supposed to get involved with any of it.” 

“Then why the hell would you bring him in the first place? What would possess you to bring him to that kind of shit or even think he would  _ want  _ to take part in doing the drugs? Why would you think it was okay to bring someone that’s pretty much still a virgin to a fucking fetish party?!”

“Just let me talk to him! I don’t have to explain myself to you, you’re not part of this. This is between me and Jisung not  _ you.”  _ Chan steps up so they’re not chest to chest. 

“Woah hey!” Jisung grabs Minho’s hand pulling him away from Chan, his hand on his chest protectively. 

“Sungie can we talk please? I get you’re mad, I but I need-“

“No, we’re not talking, we’re not even dating anymore, got it? I’m cool with a lot of shit but drugs is not on that list.” 

Chan stares at the younger boy in shock, “y-you’re breaking up with me?” He whispers. 

“Yeah, you one brought me to a party that was  _ way  _ more intense than you let on. Left me alone at said party for almost the whole night. Got drunk even though you were supposed to drive home. Gave  _ your  _ friends the impression that I would be up for letting them fuck me. Did fucking coke, tried to hide the fact you did, wanted me to do it. And your friends then purposely got me alone and very clearly wanted to mess with me.  _ Eddie  _ pinned me against the wall and pushed his dick into my ass. And to top all of this off you told your friends and partly  _ my  _ friends it didn’t actually happen. So yeah Chan, we’re breaking up.” Jisung grits his, his back to Min’s chest. 

The older boy continues to stare, “so if I didn’t come over here you just wouldn’t have spoken to me? I would just assume we’re over?”

“You should have assumed that when I had to call Minho to come pick me up after your friends sexually harassed and tried to assault me.” Jisung wipes his eyes, angry tears falling past his lashes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for any of that to happen to you Sungie. I swear it. I know me saying that doesn’t take it back but I am. Please, just give me a second chance.” 

“No, there isn’t a second chance with this.” 

“After everything? I, I have never once messed up, this is the first time-“ 

“Yeah and it’s a pretty big deal! My mom is a fucking addict!  _ I  _ am a recovering addict! I am not okay with being around drugs, I am not okay with you using drugs. There is no second chance because I am not going to risk me relapsing after being clean for five years, my health comes first over a big dick.” He growls eyes shining with tears still. 

Chan takes a step back, “that’s all I was to you?” 

“That’s all you are now.” 

Chan laughs darkly, shaking his head slightly looking to the ground, “I  _ spoiled  _ you, I treated you like you shit gold. Never once did I over step, you needed something I was there. That shit bag behind you talked to you wrong or treated you badly  _ I  _ was there. You’re going to regret letting me go-“

“I’m not regretting breaking up with a junky. What part of my health comes first did you not get? You could have shown up with a damn diamond ring and a plane ticket to Paris and I wouldn’t have taken you back. You were good Chan, you really were but this, I can’t do this.” Jisung bites his lower lip feeling it starting to tremble. 

“You’re covered in hickies, who’d you let fuck You already? Those aren’t from me.” Chan’s eyes are on his neck, “we weren’t even broken up yet.” 

Sungie touches his neck without meaning to, “yes we were.” 

“No we weren’t.” 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t get the message.” 

“ _ Who  _ was it?” Chan grits his teeth. 

“None of your business, who I fuck around with doesn’t affect you now.” Jisung says defiantly. 

“Some little virgin you are.” Chan mutters kicking at the ground. 

“I had a good teacher  _ daddy.” _ Jisung’s voice is like ice. Minho’s head perks up at the word, he’d been standing to the side. Out of Chan’s line of sight so they can have some privacy but if he needs to he can step in. 

Chan steps forward, their eyes locking, he grabs Jisung making him yelp. Their lips smashing together intensely. Jisung squirms against him, his arms coming to rest on Chan’s shoulders. 

The older boy’s hands gripping his ass firmly, “you have no idea how  _ good  _ of a teacher you had princess.” He growls biting his lower lip hard. Sungie whimpers, fingers curled into the collar of his shirt. 

“I have a better one now.” He whispers willing his body not to shake. 

“God you drive me fucking crazy, you’re lucky I don’t wreck you in the back of my car right now.” Chan seethes. 

Jisung feels his stupid subby brain react, his member stirring between his legs. He swallows staring directly in his eyes. 

“You’d probably like that though huh?” Chan cocks his head to the side. 

“You don’t know half the shit I’d like, and you won’t.” Sungie pushes himself away from Chan, pulling his sweater down over his crotch. 

Chan smirks seeing the action, Jisung clenches his jaw. 

Final nail in Chan’s coffin coming right up. 

Minho stands to the side, Sungie grabs him and tugs his mouth down to his. Locking their lips, his hands curling into his hair, pressing his whole body against him. 

He hears the gasp from Chan, Minho smirks as he kisses Sungie, his hands sliding down to cup his ass. His eyes open and he locks them with the elder. 

“I fucking  _ knew  _ it,” He hisses, “How long!? How long have you actually been letting him fuck You?!” Chan screams. Jisung pulls away looking like the cat that ate the canary. 

“I haven’t been, just wanted to see your face.” He smirks. Chan balls his hands into fists, “you’re a little slut.” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Sungie bites his lower lip and presses his hips back into Min. 

“I didn’t know stuff about you? You don’t know shit about who I really am  _ daddy.”  _ He waves then and shuts the front door in his face. Minho grabs him around the waist tossing him over his shoulder. 

Jisung shrieks loud, reaching out for Hyunjin to save him. Jin gets up grabs Sungie’s hands, “What’re you doing?!” 

Min smirks and drops Jisung to the couch in Hyunjin’s lap. 

Sungie curls up knowing the look he’s getting, “you’re lucky you already came twice today or I’d tie you up and leave you right now kitten.” Minho whispers grabbing his chin. 

“I didn’t do anything bad.” He pouts. 

“Did you call the stupid rich Bitch daddy when you had sex kitten?” 

“No, he wanted me to but I didn’t.” Jisung takes his finger into his mouth, shutting his eyes as he wraps his lips around the digit. 

“Nobody replaces you Minnie.” He whispers around the digit. Hyunjin groans because Jisung looks so fucking good with things in his mouth and his eyes blown wide with lust. 

“Hmmm, Good boy.” Minho takes his finger out and wipes the spit on his cheek. 

When the doorbell rings again it is the food this time, the three of them settling into a comfortable silence. 

Once full Sungie ends up falling asleep curled up on Jin’s shoulder. 

“Are you staying over tonight baby?” Minho asks while picking Jisung up off the couch. 

“Is that okay?” 

“Of course hun,” Min leans over and kisses him gently. 

Sungie mumbles a little squished between them, Hyunjin gets up with them, following them into Minho’s room. 

Jisung gets put down first, Min smirks and gets an idea, “come here.” He tugs Hyunjin into the pink room. 

“What are we doing?” He asks looking around curiously. Jin hasn’t really seen a lot of this room, he runs his fingers along the soft bedding and touches the many collars that are hung up on hooks above the bed. 

“Giving Sungie a surprise to wake up to.” Minho hums and opens one of the drawers to the dresser. Hyunjin watches him take something out along with a bottle of lube. 

“What’s that?” He comes over and bites his lower lip, seeing the toy he has out. It’s long and curved at the tip, a button on the end too. 

“His favorite toy.” 

“Won’t that wake him when you put it in?” Jin wraps his arms around his waist. 

Min laughs softly, “you could probably fuck Sungie and get off and he wouldn’t wake up. Once he’s asleep he’s practically dead.” Hyunjin hums. 

Minho looks over his shoulder and sees the way Jin is looking at all the toys they have. 

“See something you like babyboy?” He teases. 

“What?” He blushes deeply. 

Min turns and lifts his chin, leaning down to kiss him gently. 

“You want something to keep you full too?” He smirks. Jin hides his face in his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Y-yes.” He whispers. 

Minho hums and turns back around to the dresser, “we’ll go easy on you baby.” He says while scanning the toys. Hyunjin looks down face still bright red. 

The elder pulls another toy out and turns back around to him, “come on, let’s get into bed.” He hits his bum gently. 

Back in his bed Jisung is stomach down, pushing his face into the pillows, arms curled around the plush too. 

“Lay down for me baby.” 

“You called me a puppy on your Twitter with Sungie.” Hyunjin murmurs softly. 

“Hmm, Yeah, do you not like it?” Minho asks while tugging Jisung’s briefs down. 

“I do like it…a lot.” Hyunjin hides his face in the pillows. He’s never been nervous about sex and shit, but jeez this new side to his boyfriend makes his heart race like nothing else. 

“You wanna be my puppy Jinnie?” Min smirks moving to the other boy now. He slides his briefs down now and pouts a good amount of lube on his entrance. 

Jin whines softly, “y-yes.” He blushes. 

Minho slips a digit inside him, pushing it deep inside him. 

“You liked when Jisung called you a slut puppy huh? Like being told how you’re such a good boy?” Hyunjin moans at his words. 

“Yes sir,” he grips the pillow a little tighter and pushes his hips back on his finger. Min slides a second in, “such a good boy pup, always so ready to take my cock.” 

Minho spreads his digits and gets him nice and stretched. “You want it right now pup? Want me to fill you up?” 

“Yes please.” Hyunjin shuts his eyes, feeling the fingers pull from him and soon Minho’s cock is pushing into him. 

“Fuck-“ He moans eyes shut, Jisung sleeping right next to them not knowing anything about the explicit activities happening just to the side of him. 

“You like me fucking you like this right next to Sungie? Do you like him knowing how much of a slut you really are?” Hyunjin whimpers, his head getting pulled back by his hair. 

“Wish He was watching…” 

Min smirks, getting up on his knees, tugging Hyunjin up on his too. He grips his hips and starts fucking him hard and aggressively. 

Jin moans rocking back to meet his thrusts, “harder sir, wanna limp.” He begs practically drooling. Minho groans and yanks him back even harder, causing him to cry out. 

Jisung groans nuzzling into the pillows, eyes scrunched as he rolls to his back. Min gets another idea and pulls out of Hyunjin making him move so his face is now level with Sungie’s cock. 

“Suck him dry pup, show Sungie how good you are with your tongue.” Minho hisses in his ear, biting down firmly. 

Hyunjin does what he’s told instantly, leaning down to lick him firmly. His tongue swirling around his tip whining quietly at the sweet taste of him. 

Jisung sighs in his sleep, hands moving down his body pushing at Jin. 

The elder moves to lick at his balls, moaning against his skin as Minho pounds into him relentlessly. His mouth moved back to his tip and sucks him into his mouth now, hallowing his cheeks. 

Jisung moans his back arching, mouth falling open face scrunching in bliss. 

“Good boy pup, take all of it, such a good little slut for us.” Minho smirks, Hyunjin whimpers around him, stomach clenching up. 

He shifts his hips and hits his prostate, Jin crying out, “ow!” Sungie jumps awake, his eyes flying down to Hyunjin who’s sucking the absolute life out of him. 

“Fuck, don’t bite Jinnie.” He whines hand threading into his hair tugging firmly. 

“Sorry...s-Sir isn’t being g-gentle.” Hyunjin drools against his thigh. Jisung giggles and pets him, “he never is.” 

Minho chuckles and fucks him harder, “are you complaining pup? I can stop and fuck Sungie instead.” 

“No!” Hyunjin yelps, Jisung takes his cock into his hand and pushes it back into his mouth. Bucking up into his heat slightly. 

“Yeah kitten? You gonna his fuck his mouth babyboy?” Minho smirks seeing the shy thrusts from Sungie. 

Jisung giggles again tipping his head back, “wanna…” he whispers eyes shut, fingers tangled in Jin’s dark hair still. 

“Can you take that pup?” Hyunjin just moans at his words. 

“Words baby.” Min pulls his head up by his hair. 

“Yes.” He whispers. 

Jisung squeals with excitement, “first time fucking someone’s mouth kitten?” Minho asks seeing his sub with such a curious look. 

“N-no…” 

“You’re lying.” Minho bucks into Jin hard causing him to cry louder. 

“Maybe,” Sungie moans as Hyunjin starts to bob his head, Min laughs reaching forward to grab Jin’s shoulder. Fucking him at a good pace, making him whimper and whine. 

“You’re cute baby.” Sungie whines hiding his face as he starts to gently thrust into his mouth. 

“Hold his head and keep your feet on the bed kitten.” Min whispers. 

Jisung listens and his thrusts get a little more rough, Jin swallows around him groaning. Minho grips his hips harder, hitting his prostate again, he reaches around and starts stroking Hyunjin too. 

He moans loud, stomach clenching again, “You gonna cum pup? Gonna make my bed all messy?” Minho smirks rubbing his tip intensely. 

Hyunjin pulls off his cock and scratches Jisung’s thighs, crying loud, back arching. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jin hisses hips pushing back hard. 

Jisung hums and gets on his hands and knees, crawling around the bed. He finds the toys Minho brought in and he hums. 

“Wanna okay.” He whispers into his dom’s ear. 

“With Jinnie?” 

“Yes.” Minho smirks against his mouth, “go get a cock ring.” 

Jisung squeals and runs back to the pink room, Min flips Hyunjin over, grabbing the base of his cock so he can’t cum. 

“Ahh, n-not nice M-Min!” Hyunjin whimpers loud. 

“You wanna learn how to play right pup? Wanna be able to stream with us?” 

“Yes sir.” Jin grips the pillows. 

Jisung skips back in with the camera, masks and a bunch more toys.

“That isn’t what I asked for kitten.” Min teases. Sungie just giggles and climbs back up on the bed, sitting on Hyunjin’s waist, wiggling down on his weeping cock. 

“I thought viewers would like it.” Jisung murmurs while sliding the mask on Min’s face. His own goes on too, along with his pink cat ears. He also leans back and slides his fluffy tail inside him. 

“What’re you d-doing?” Hyunjin moans as Sungie takes his cock into his hand, stroking him slowly. 

“Getting you trained like a good puppy.” Jisung giggles and turns around, wiggling his ass for Minho. 

The youngest slides a mask over Jin’s face, with puppy ears and a collar. 

“You’re so pretty Jinnie, such a pretty little pup.” He whispers kissing all over him through their masks. 

He then ties his wrists above his head too, wiggling down on him again. 

“You two are so mean.” Hyunjin whines hips bucking up. 

Sungie moves over and turns the camera on. His phone in hand turning on their stream so they can see comments without the laptop. He then moved and waves to the viewers. 

“What are you safe words?” Minho asks softly, rolling his hips down into the younger. 

“Green means feels good, y-yellow is uncomfortable, red m-means stop.” Hyunjin moans. Jisung crawls along the bed, giggling as he grabs Minho’s ass. 

“Hey!” He jumps not expecting the sudden hands on him. 

When Sungie is allowed to crawl around he almost always grabs at Minho’s butt. In the comfort of their own rooms with no camera, Jisung’s tongue constantly is buried in his ass, fingers sneakily slipping inside him when giving head. 

“Couldn’t help myself.” He laughs moving away knowing his fingers in his dom is saved for only when it’s them. 

“Brat, I’ll tie you up too don’t test me.” His voice is stern. 

Jisung whines softly, he then gets on Hyunjin’s waist again, taking a cock ring in his hands. 

“Pretty,” Sungie murmurs thumb flicking over his pink tip. 

Jin takes in a sharp breath, hips bucking. 

“No cumming yet pup.” Minho pulls out of him and replaces his cock with a thick toy pushing it deep inside him. 

“Fuck-“ He moans, Jisung hums turning on the ring once it’s nice and secure around him. 

“Ah! Hmm, g-gonna cum!” He cries out, Sungie giggles at his squirming. 

“Gotta have more self control pup, you cum already you get more sensitive.” He turns to face the older boy, wiggling down on him again, his fluffy tail dragging across his leaking member. 

“J-jerk.” 

Minho turns the toy in his hand on and Hyunjin shrieks, throwing his head back while bucking into Jisung’s thighs. 

“Come here kitten.” Min whispers, Jisung crawls over, “mm gonna teach you something to babyboy.” He murmurs while tugging on his collar, other hand sliding down his body too. 

“Okay daddy.” He wraps his arms around his neck, nuzzling into his dom’s neck. 

Minho looks at Sungie’s phone and sees the comments firing off at an alarming rate. 

“Turn around for me kitten.” Jisung does as he’s told and wiggles his ass back onto Min. The elder hums and slips his fingers inside him alongside the plug. 

“Ah-“ He moans falling forward a little. 

Minho takes his fingers out with a smirk and grabs the lube again, he props Hyunjin’s legs apart. 

“Play with his toy.” He whispers in his ear. Jisung nods at his words and starts to pump the dildo into Hyunjin slowly. 

He moans eyes closed, his cock leaking on his stomach. A pool of precum dripping down his side. 

Minho covers his fingers with the lube and then wraps his digits around Jisung, he moans softly, hips pressing back on his dom again. His other hand moves to the toy in Hyunjin, turning it off and takes it out. 

Jin lets out a deep sigh stomach unclenching, “we’re gonna teach you how to fuck tonight kitten.” Minho whispers in his ear. 

Jisung whines softly, “take your pretty cock and line it up with pup’s hole.” He guides quietly. 

The younger bites his lower lip and does as he’s told again, “scoot a little closer babyboy.” Min taps his bum gently. Jisung leans forward and unties Hyunjin’s arm’s so he’ll be able to touch him. 

Jin pulls him down and moves their masks to kiss him slowly. 

“Don’t be nervous kitten.” He murmurs against him. 

“O-okay…” Jisung goes back to his knees and starts to guide himself into Hyunjin. Minho sets his chin on his shoulder keeping his hands on his hips to still his shaking. 

Sungie moans softly as his tip slides into him, his eyes falling shut. “Hmm, there you go kitten.” Min pushes him in more, shifting his hips forward. 

Both of them groan now, Hyunjin biting his lower lip under the mask. Jisung whines as he bottoms out, “holy fuck,” he whispers, the feeling of being in someone like nothing he’s felt before. It’s not like a blowjob either it’s way more intense. 

“You okay pup?” Min asks looking down at Jin. 

“Yes sir.” He grips the sheets, legs twitching. 

Sungie is a good size of a subby baby, he’s not tiny by any means. But his cock fits his sub personality perfectly just like it fits in tight briefs and little shorts. 

He’s thick in the right places in not excessively long either. Definitely the cock of a sub and not a dom that’s for damn sure. 

“Y-you okay?” Sungie asks softly, his voice quivering. Hyunjin and Minho both coo at how fucking adorable Jisung is right now. 

“Yeah baby,” Jin says reassuringly. 

“Move just a little kitten, roll your hips like when you ride me.” Min brushes his hair behind his ear and again starts to guide him. Jisung wiggles his hips a little, he then rolls them forward shocked by the moan he gets from Hyunjin. 

“Good boy,” Minho smiles seeing the way Jisung’s eyes brighten. 

He timidly sets his hands on Jin’s hips and pulls out slightly only to thrust back in. Min helps him get a pace, whispering soft things into his ear while he gets more and more worked up. 

“Fuck-“ Jin moans his eyes squeezed shut as Minho shifts Jisung’s hips and gets him to hit that perfect spot. He puts the cock ring off the boy on the bottom who instantly starts whining loud. 

“Faster kitten, get him to cum untouched.” Sungie whimpers at his dom’s words desperately trying to do as he’s told. One look at his sub and Minho knows he’s deep into subspace. 

“Oh babyboy, you’re doing such a good job for daddy, following order so well.” 

Jisung cries getting overwhelmed by his words and the intense feeling he currently is experiencing. 

Hyunjin arches his back and clenches around Sungie coming hard all over himself. Sungie moans at the feeling, before he can cum though, Minho makes him pull out and pins him down. 

He takes the tail out of him and pushes into him, Jisung melts under his dom, whispering incoherent words, scratching down his back. Minho pulls their masks down and locks their lips, getting Sungie to cum between them with almost not touch. 

Min is just behind him, panting into each other’s mouths. 

“Love you Minnie...” Sungie whispers his hands in Minho’s hair their eyes locked. 

“Shh baby, I love you too.” Minho smiles at his blissed out kitten. He kisses him softly and then pulls out of him, reaching over for Hyunjin to cuddle up with Sungie. 

Min gets up and turns off the camera, “I’ll be right back.” He says giving them both a stern look. 

Hyunjin hums while brushing Sungie’s hair behind his ears, “you did such a good job kitten.” He says softly, seeing the bleary eyed look on Jisung’s face. 

“Wanted to make you feel good,” He murmurs nuzzling into his neck. 

“You did.” Jin kisses his forehead. 

Minho comes back in with face cloths and a bar of chocolate and water. 

“You in there Sungie?” He asks after wiping up the two boys. 

“I think he’s unconscious with his eyes open.” Hyunjin giggles. 

Min laughs softly, “you knocked his ass out Jin.” He teases. 

“No didn't!” Sungie whines seeming to snap from his dazed state, he rolls over and hides in the pillows again. 

“Oh you are in there kitten?” 

“No,” he mumbles. 

“Eat this for me baby.” Jisung turns his head and opens his mouth for the candy. 

“Thank you.” He pecks his forehead and then wraps the three of them in blankets. 

“What happened to the no talking rule?” Jin asks a little while later, Jisung snoring on Min’s chest. 

“That rule got thrown away when we you found out and Chan showed his true colors.” Minho yawns. 

“So, are you gonna break up with me now?” Hyunjin’s voice is soft. 

“What?” 

“Cause you love Jisung, he doesn’t have Chan anymore, so, you don’t need me right?” Jin sounds like he’s going to cry. 

Minho sits up and moves Jisung off of him for a second, he takes Hyunjin’s face in his hands. 

“Jinnie, I wasn’t waiting for Jisung to leave Chan so I could be with him. I wasn’t with you because Jisung wouldn't be with me, I was with you and still am because I like you and care about you. We’ve been dating for almost a year babe, if I didn’t like you we would not be right here right now.” Min kisses his gently. 

Hyunjin takes in a breath, “Yeah, but you’ll never love me like you love Sung. I don’t expect you to, but when you finally drop me, do it gently please.” 

*

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OOF HYUNJIN SAID ANGST 
> 
> Yeah so as you can see I really wanted to hurt you guys a little more than usual lmao. I hope you guys liked this part, I wrote it over the span of like a week so I'm sorry if it's a hot mess. 
> 
> What do you guys think about this part? I honestly really liked writing it, the dynamic I've created between this local threesome really be pulling at my own heart strings right now and that's NEVER good. 
> 
> Anyway, I have a question, do you guys want me to go in more depth with the Seungmin/Jeongin part as well as other background relationships or nah?
> 
> I think that's it for this note,
> 
> my twitter is foreverbattles, I post snippets of chapter before they're posted as well as polls which sometimes dictate the way the story will go so like hop on over there if you want. I'm also a funny bitch sometimes so just come if you like memes and shit.
> 
> Now that I'm done asking for clout LMAO 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Request?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3
> 
> ps while I was just posting this below I deleted the whole chapter on my google drive and damn near threw myself away. BUT it's fine I got it back.


End file.
